Healing the Wounds of Broken Hearts
by TonisMaximus
Summary: After a battle with Narku, Sango and Miroku are injured. They meet up that night at the river and Miroku gets poisoned. Will feelings change between the two as Sango takes care of him?


****

Healing the Wounds of Broken Hearts

Author's Note: Eeek! Another fanfic. Well, this an Inuyasha one-shot about Sango and Miroku. I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block. And decided to take a short break from my Yu Yu Hakusho fic, The New Spirit Detectives. I hope this writing this will get my brain thinking again. And, by the way. I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't.

Sango woke up that night after the battle with Naraku. She had dreamt that her little brother had killed them all again. 'I just need to go out for a little walk.' She thought. 'Well, they all seem to be here. Wait, where's Houshi-sama? He probably just had use thr bathroom or something.' As soon as she got outside, the pain in her body started to return. She ignored the pain and walked into the forest. She reached a river when the gash in her shoulder started to bleed again.

Miroku had needed to get out of that small hut. 'Too many people, so much blood.' He looked over at Sango, whose movement indicated that she was having a nightmare. "If only you knew how much it hurts me to see you like this." He whispered as he touched her face. 'I think I saw a river nearby. I really need to wash this wound.' He took a roll of bandages before he left the hut to find the river. When he reached the river, he took off his robes, leaving only his leggings on as he got into the cold water.

"Uh," groaned Sango. "Good, a river. I really need to clean my wounds." She carefully got into the water, wearing only her underclothes. "I hate cold water. But, at least it's water." Then she heard someone swimming up behind her. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she yelled.

"Sango, is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Houshi-sama?" asked Sango as she turned around to face him. "What are you doing here? GrrStop looking at me! " she yelled as she tried to hit him, but the pain in her body stopped her. She groaned as she fell foreward and into his arms. 

"Does it hurt badly?" he asked while touching her shoulder. "I brought some bandages, I can wrap these up for you." He noted that the blood on his chest and neck came from her bleeding arm and shoulder. "Come on, I've got you." He lifted her out of the water and onto the dry land. 

She didn't mind having him carry her around, she actually _liked_ it. It was then that she noticed what a nice body he had. 'Wow, he really does look nice. Wait a minute. What am I thinking? He's supposed to be the one that does that, not me!' She let her fingers lightly brush over his stomach muscles as she felt him tense. Then she noticed the tiny bit of red liquid on her fingers. 'Is he bleeding?' she wondered. 'Maybe if I' She moved her body around a bit, trying to rearrange it's possition. 

Miroku wondered what she doing after she had touched his stomach. 'Might as well, let her do as she pleases.' He kept on walking, but let her move around in his arms. She had finally twisted herself out of his arms so that one arm was around his neck and other on his chest. He stood there, stiff. Waiting for her to finish. She pressed their bodies together in an embrace then whispered in his ear,

"Look at my stomach," he looked down to see that her stomach was covered in blood. "It's not my blood," She ran her hands across the gash on his stomach. He groaned in pain. "It's yours." She led him over to where his robes were lying on the ground. "Lay down." She told him as she fetched the roll of bandage and sat next to him on his robes. "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt Houshi-sama?"

"It didn't seem to be that bad of a wound. Besides, I didn't want to bother anyone since Kagome's injuries were the worst." He groaned in pain again as Sango was looking at his wound.

"I would've helped you Houshi-sama. Of course you'd have treat my wounds as payment. Do you have a cloth and water holder? I need to soak this before I clean the wound." She found a piece of cloth and hollow rock and got up to go to the river. But Miroku sat up and grabbed her hand.

"I'd be happy to treat your wounds."he said, as he kissed the top of her hand. "I'll wait here for you." He slowly let go of her hand and watched her walk away.

'That was weird,' Sango thought to herself as she walked back over to the river and dipped the cloth in. She returned to Miroku and started to clean his wound. "This a really bad injury, Houshi-sama. I can't believe that you went so long without a wearing a bandage. It may be infected." She stopped for a moment to listen to his breathing. It was harsh and forced. Then she looked st the wound again. "Oh no! That's poison!"

"Sango It hurts" he panted. He started to feel hot and shaky. "Why am I trembling? When it's sohot?"

"No, you're going to be just fine. Let me bandage the wound. It won't make it feel better but at least it won't get infected." She got the bandage and began to wrap it around his stomach. He started to move around since his position wasn't comfortable. "Quit moving around and this'll go by much faster." She had finally finished wrapping him up. 

A few minutes passed and Miroku seemed to look better. But then he started sweating a lot. Sango got the wet cloth and pressed it to his forehead. He sighed as the cool cloth was placed on his face. Then she moved the cloth to each of his cheeks for a while. The cloth started to get warm so she dipped it back into the water. Next, she put the cloth on his neck, then moved it to his collarbone. Watching his eyes flutter open occasionally.

"Feels good," he moaned. "Needs some here." He lifted up his hand and lightly touched his chest, then moved over to where the bandage was. "And some here."

"Okay. In a minute." She blushed. "Don't talk anymore. Go to sleep." She dipped the cloth back into the water one final time and ran it from the top of his chest down to where the bandage was. She went back up to the top and did this several times. She liked the feel of his muscles through the thin cloth as she ran up and down his chest. After she was done with the cloth, she began to lightly blow on his face and chest. Hoping that her breath would cool him down as a wind breeze would.

Miroku opened his eyes, feeling much better, due to Sango's care. Yet he found himself very tired. "Sango, I'm tired," he whispered. 

"I'll go get something to cover you up with," she got up and left. She came back a few minutes later with her yukata and green skirt. "Here," she said. "I left these when I went to wash off. I'm afraid they won't do much, though." She covered him up with her clothes and laid down on the ground next to him. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Miroku couldn't sleep. He needed something, but he couldn't think of anything. Then he looked over at Sango's sleeping body. "Sango." He said. She got up and look at him. "Could you sleep here tonight?" he asked as he moved over a bit. "There's plenty of room and I promise I won't try anything."

Sango got up, blushing and laid down next to him on the pile of their clothes. She turned to the side facing Miroku put her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Goodnight Miroku," she whipered before giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Goodnight Sango. I love you." Said Miroku. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

They woke up all tangled up in each other. Sango could have sworn she had fallen asleep on the_ other _side of Miroku. She moved herself on top of his body. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she moved his bangs out of his face.

"Just fine, except my stomach hurts. You're kind of laying on it." He laughed and rolled her off to one side. Then he laid on top of her. "See, it doesn't feel that good."

"I don't mind it really," she sighed. "Hey, you're cheating. You only have some of your weight on me." She pulled at his hands and kicked his feet out from underneath him. He landed on top of her with an "Oof."

"I think we should be getting back to Inuyasha ans the other." He suggested . But she kept her hold on him. "Or we could just spend the morning here. It's nice. And if Inuyasha wants to find us It's not _that_ far away. Besides, I still might be injured. And my lovely Sango will have to keep me well."

"How about you make your lovely Sango feel better by changing her bandages." She reached over and grabbed the roll and shoved it into his hands. "Besides. You said if I fix your wounds, you'd fix mine."

"Okay," he grumbled as he got off her and went over to get the wet cloth so he could clean her wound. There was a gash in her shoulder, a big cut on her arm, and a small gash on her back. The wounds on her arm and shoulder weren't that bad, but the gash on her back, was harder for him. "You'll have to lay down so I can do the one on your back." He tried to make her lay down but she stopped him.

"No. Don't. Please don't look at my back!" She cried. "It's too scarred." She hugged him. "Stop looking at my body, please! It's not pretty anymore."

He gently laid her on her stomach and moved her hair out of the way. "You don't have to worry. I think you're beautiful." He said before he kissed Kohaku's scar. Then he started to clean and wrap the wound. "There. You're all done." They both got up to put their clothes on. (A/N: They were wearing undergarments the whole time okay.)

After they were done getting dressed, Sango went over to sit in Miroku's lap. "Thanks," she said. Then, she did something she never thought she'd do. She held his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Miroku."

"I love you too. Sango. I have ever since I first saw you." She kissed him again. This time, with a lot power. "Um, Sango," he said as they broke the kiss. "Sango," he said again.

"Shut up, Miroku." She said before kissing him again.

"Sango!"

"What? You want me stop? All this time you've wanting us to be like this and now that we are, you want to stop?" she shouted. "Fine! I don't care anyway."

"Uh. Sango," he said again.

"Why do you keep saying my name?"

"As much as I love you and want to kiss you. I don't want to do it in the rain." He pointed to the sky, as fat drops of rain were falling from it.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Miroku. I guess I got carried away." She kissed quickly. "Come on. Let's go back to Kagome and Inuyasha." They quickly ran back to the hut and got inside as fast as they could. 

"Where have you two been?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm not worried. Kagome is. I don't even _want_ to know what you two were doing." He walked back over to his corner of the room. "Feh. Humans."

"Sango! Miroku!" yelled Shippo as he came running towards them. "Where were you? I missed you so much. Kagome slept most of time and Inuyasha's really boring to talk to and he's mean! Why didn't you let me go with you?"

"Well, Shippo," said Sango, "We didn't take you with us because we we ummm"

"We got lost." Finished Miroku. "We found each other in the forest and tried to get back home."

"Oh okay. But next time you plan to get lost can you tell me? Because I don't want to get stuck here again with Inuyasha." He hugged them both again. "Come see Kagome. You have to come and talk to her." He lead them both over to where Kagome was lying on the floor, wrapped in blankets.

She opened her eyes. "Sango. Miroku. Where were you?"

"We got lost," said Sango. 

"But we're fine now." Said Miroku. "Get some sleep Kagome. We'll be here when you get up."

"Feel better soon." Whispered Sango. "Are you hungry Miroku?"

"Yeah, I'm starved. Come on, there has to be _something_ here we can eat." He took her hand and they walked over to where the food was. Then Sango sat down in Miroku's lap as they began to share a bag of potato chips.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard Sango use Miroku's name. But he decided to let them be. 'I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready. And so will Kagome and I.' He silently watched the couple hug and kiss each other before he fell asleep. His dreams filled with thoughts of Kagome.

"Do you think he'll see us kiss?" asked Sango.

"If he does. He won't mind. He can probably alrady tell that we smell like each other." Miroku kissed her and put his arms around her as they listened to the rain pattering outside.

Author's Note: Wow, that was sure a long story. It _really_ took me all day to write. But like I said before, this was a one-shot. I could do a sequel if people want one. So, if you like this please review. 


End file.
